


Adam's 'Perfect' Pet

by MayaDotti1



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hardcore, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaDotti1/pseuds/MayaDotti1
Summary: To everyone, Tadashi Kikuchi is just a secretary who works for Ainosuke Shindo aka Adam the infamous co-founder of “S” but behind close doors, he is Shindo’s unwilling pet dog and sex slave. Where he is forced to give his boss pleasure whenever he wants it.OrAdam rapes his secretary whenever he wants.Read this is you want something hot and steamy + visuals ;) for extra experience - YOU won't REGRET IT.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Adam's 'Perfect' Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so I just watched episode 7 of the anime and I have no words to describe how much I hate Adam but there’s no doubt that I still simp for the man because he is daddy!! He is the perfect villain that would be a very dominating male force in bed ;)
> 
> Anyway in all honesty I think I’m the biggest simp for Tadashi like I mean he is FRICKEN HOT!
> 
> Read this if you want something hot and steamy + will be trying to add visuals ;) for extra experience

> **WARNING** : Non-con sex, mind break, rape 

**NOTE:**

_Adam will mainly be referred to by his first name SHINDO._

_and his secretary Tadashi Kikuchi will be referred by Tadashi but known by Dog, Pet or Baby Boy._

* * *

  
  
  


“Wai- Shindo!”

“What did you just call me, DOG?!”

“M-mas… -Master!”

“Hmmmm.”

“Sir…?”

“Hmmmm.”

“Please, I don’t want this!”

By the second Shindo grew angrier with each word falling out of the secretary's mouth - **_Dogs aren’t meant to speak. Sure they can bark but speaking when unnecessary was annoying. All they need to be is obedient and cute._ **

“Please, stop-”

Sindo having enough was launching his fingers down Tadashi’s mouth causing the other man to gag and choke on the fingers. Shindo was gripping onto the smaller man’s tongue before yanking it out by force.

“Don’t tell me what to do! I have grown tired of your whining and yapping!” Shindo aka Adam hissed his eyes rolling.

* * *

It was 4 pm in the afternoon and minutes ago Tadashi had walked into his bosses office to hand in his final reports but Shindo had given the man a look over, stood up and put him up against the glass doors -

Tadashi calmly and blank-faced handed over his reports.

Shindo gave one look down at them before throwing them over his shoulder, them scattering everywhere.

Tadashi blankly did nothing showing no emotion.

Shindo was then smirking and asked, “what are you waiting for, dog?”

Tadashi looked the boss in the eyes then with the word “ _Fetch_ ,” Tadashi could only walk around his boss, following orders and bend over picking up the papers.

However, as soon as he was bent over a hand 🤚 was on his ass grasping it. Tadashi’s mind froze over and all he could do was ignore the hand and continued to pick up the scattered bits of paper. 

This did not please Shindo.

Tadashi focused on the task at hand and suddenly he could hear the clicking of a belt buckle and this alarmed Tadashi, fear filling him. The sound was coming from behind him.

Complete silence and then ‘ **_CRACK’,_ ** a sharp pain shot over his ass and he gave a gasp at the suddenly unexpecting pain and sound.

Sindo smirked loving the sounds he could draw from his pet. With the buckle in one hand and in the other, it’s leather tail -

\- Shindo was letting it fly through the air before it made another ‘ **_CRASH,’_ ** against flesh. The beautiful lean body of his secretary launching forward at the power behind the swing and had the man heaving in pain. 

**_Oh, how I love the sounds of pain!_ **

Over and over again Shindo brought the tail of the belt back around the palm of his hand and then the next it was unwinding and whipping at Tadashi’s behind. 

It was only when he saw a tear fall down the pets cheek that he stopped.

“What do you say pet?” Shindo purred.

“Thank you for the whipping of my ass, I needed it,” Tadashi muttered like it had been rehearsed and in all honesty, it had been. 

Years and years of training had been honed into him. He was made into the perfect pet for Shindo but, sometimes the rational side of his brain fired back up screaming that _this is rape_ but, he was only broken again by Shindo.

“And?”

“Please show me, mercy master-”

Sindo then had the purplish-black haired man gripped by his hair and lifted him from the floor and snapped out, “That’s not it! Is it, pet?”

“N- no, daddy please show me mercy.”

* * *

  
  


That was the last straw and here they were now, Shindo leaning over a sprawled out Tadashi who laid across the desk, pants coming from his mouth, his tie loosened and his formal suit messy with its shirt untucked, the pants half down his legs and one grey leather shoe missing.

“I hate when my dog speaks without permission,” Adam spoke firmly and finally, then he was releasing the other’s tongue.

“Say it one more time,” Adam demanded.

“Please daddy... show me mercy.”

Then Shindo was groaning, “Oh how I wish it was Langa-Kun laying underneath me and saying that stuff but, I guess you will have to do.”

That’s was the last thing the boss said before he ripped his pet's pants from him and forced the man's legs to widen - putting the pet on full display.

Tadashi knowing what was about to happen went limp in his bosses arms, letting his mind switch off any feeling emotions and he blocked out the words - _Rape. Rape. Rape. THIS IS RAPE!_

This was his only coping mechanism on how to deal with the rape his boss put his body through day in and day out - whenever the boss wanted him, he was at his beckon call.

Shindo soon after was rolling the sleeves of his suit up - **_This will be fun!_ **

Then he was placing his hands on either side of his pet’s face. **_‘Push,’_ ** as he entered his secretaries asshole he was throwing his head back in pleasure

Tadashi didn’t feel the dick that penetrated his ass and neither did he see the look of pleasure on his bosses face as he closed his eyes -

\- His body was railed into, his head bashing against the desktop. His mind shutout any pain he would have felt if he let his emotions be displayed but the pain would come later when he was in his room and alone, the realisation setting in - _I will never be free. All I will ever be is a sex slave undercovered as a secretary._

Shindo loved when he didn’t have to put effort into restraining his sex toys because in reality when Tadashi faded into his subconsciousness he could literally do anything and the pet wouldn’t scream or cry but today Shindo wanted noises - **_I just need to bring him out of his subconscious state. Which should be easy. I just need to give him some loving and affection- What bullshit!_ **

Tadashi laid underneath his boss each time Shindo thrusting, his head banged against a plank of wood that was screwed into the oak wooden desk.

He would have tried to scream if it wasn’t for what the boss had on him, So numbly he laid there limping as the man impaled his dick into his ass.

“Hmmm,” Shindo groaned feeling his dick encased in unimaginable pleasure as he thrust in and out of the heat. What started out at accelerating speed had now slowed down in hopes to draw at least a few sounds of pleasure from the one underneath him.

After a few slow in and outs, Shindo stopped completely.

Tadashi having his head stop hitting wood and his body stop moving completely had his stomach filling up with dread - _The boss hasn’t finished yet!?_

In a panic, he was scared to look up so he squeezed his eyes tighter but, that was until a gentle thumb grazed over his chin and then the other four fingers were placed against his cheek - _It's warm._

Tadashi couldn’t help but nuzzle his face into the only heat present in the aircon ice freezing room. 

“Baby boy,” the honey-laced sweet side of the boss spoke, his thumb now running over Tadashi's lower lip. 

Tadashi couldn’t help the whimper forming and the wanting of more - more of this side of his boss, the side he had been drawn to when he had first met him at the age of 10 and had worked under the 16-year-old boy at the time as a worker at Shindo’s family mansion.

That was his problem whenever someone, anyone showed him any slight affection he was falling head over heels for them - _to think I use to love this man!_

 _You still do._ _…_

Not to mention, Shindo knew of this. The daddy issues that had been with Tadashi since he was just a mere boy, coming from a broken family.

So Shindo used that perfect opportunity and corrupted him into becoming his loyal dog.

Shindo knew exactly how to manipulate the man into becoming his pet. Just show it a little affection, then they will do anything for you - even if it means pain and a lifetime of torture.

Over top, Shindo stared down at his pet's pitiful face through the overshadow he overcast, the look in his eyes was murderous.

“Baby,” Shindo whispered, his voice gentle and with not a slight hot anger that raged through his core apparent in his voice.

  
  


Tadashi was humming in response and his head was turning more into the heat that the hand was providing. The sweet voice of his boss had him letting go of any restraints that he had placed around his mind to prevent the pain and hopefulness that would defiantly occur if he let his guard down around his Psychopathic boss.

“Your not angry with me?” Tadashi asked in a cheerful voice, happy that his boss was actually calling him _‘baby’_ like a lover would.

Shindo finally led Tadashi out of his doll state with its ashen eyes opening and meeting the ruby orbs of Shindo’s and the smile that had formed on his puppets lips, quickly disappeared and his eyes turned to terror as he said -

“You’re not satisfying me, dog!”

  
  


Tadashi now out of his subconscious could feel the object plugging up his ass and the pain that it was causing. His ass was trying hard to return back to its original form - closed not gaping. 

Just as Tadashi was getting used to the fullness, Shindo was suddenly ripping his cock out and at the feeling of being empty and his asshole gaping wide open, Tadashi was wrapping his arms around Shindo’s shoulders and clinging to him wheezing - _Oh fuck. What have I done? I didn’t mean to do that._

Shindo just smirked down at his pet. Without even knowing it his pet would always crave his touches. So as a treat Shinso was leaning down coming face to face with Tadashi’s bare flare chest and release a hot breath that had goosebumps appearing and the pets nipple’s to harden.

Tadashi’s mouth drew out a gasp.

So Shindo then licked the left nob drawing out a tiny moan from the other men. Loving the sound he latches on to the nipple and begins to suck like he was trying to draw out milk.

Tadashi was now moaning, his legs coming up from under the bosses body.

Shindo smirked against the nipple and entwined one of his hands through his pets fingers before bringing the hand against his naked chest that somewhere during this exchanged he had gotten rid of.

Tadashi feeling everything was running his other hand up into his bosses hair and crazing it.

_  
_

Shindo gave a chuckle - **_he is so easy to manipulate._ **

Next Shindo was running his fingers up bare skin to pitch and pull at the pets right nipple causing the other man’s voice to hitch

Aroused caused through Tadashi like a raging fire that sent his own dick to life. He was in shock, he couldn’t help that it was a natural thing the body did when feeling pleasure

Shindo stole a glance downwards and smirked. His fingers running through the men’s hair, “Your such a good boy."

Tadashi felt the praise go straight to his head and his dick came to life.

“Aha to think you have an appraised kink!”

“Come on pet open those pretty little legs for me, you can do it for me.”

An order Tadashi couldn’t help but follow, the urging of comfort not helping in the slightest. His rational side of the brain screaming it’s red flags but the side that loved the only source of affection shown by anyone had him not wanting the boss to leave. His mind had been broken a long time ago. So Tadashi let his legs go limp.

“Excellent, good boy,” Shindo praised when he saw Tadashi give up the fight so he used the moment to knocked the legs apart -

\- and then he was stroking his own hard length again and placing the tip of the dick back to Tadashi’s hole.

Tadashi’s chest heaved at the second intrusion of the day but, this time his body felt it and it was tightening around the bosses dick drawing out a, “fuck,” from the bosses mouth.

Now that the head was in, the rest was easier. Shindo pulled out slightly but the tightness just drew him straight back in - **_I love it once Tadashi gives into the pleasure. Raping him becomes that much better._ **

Shindo then rammed back in harder than before causing a Yelp to course throughout the office as Tadashi’s asshole ate Shino’s cock hungrily just like a greedy whore.

Shindo’s hands fell to Tadashi’s hips as he used the waistline of his pet -

\- as a guide to slide the pet off of his dick and then ramp the pet back on. Each time he did this the man withered underneath and had his arms gripping more tightly around the boss.

**_Tadashi’s asshole is like that of a leach - they don’t let go until they have had enough._ **

  
  


Tadashi could feel Shindo’s thick cock throb inside of him. The feeling of fullness was brought all the way to his stomach. Every thrust left him screaming in pleasure as Shindo managed to hit the perfect spot when he drove forward - hitting the G-spot every time.

Suddenly Shindo slapped his ass -

\- which caused his hips to thrash into the air. His dick stuck up but was ignored, the beading precum dripping onto his stomach.

Tadashi felt his mind breaking - _I really don’t want this!_

> _Then why are you screaming for more?_

Tadashi was going crazy. His demons coming alive talking in his head - _GO AWAY!_

> _You know that the only way to get rid of us is to give into it - the feeling of pleasure surging through you… SILENCE US!_

Tadashi was then screaming, “More, more! Daddy give this whore you fat juicy COCK!”

Shindo, shocked, was quick to recover as he saw the hearts glowing inside Tadashi eyes - **_Aha and yet again I have raped him into complete submission._ **

Mind fucked - Tadashi was broken. 

A long time ago Shindo had fed demons inside his head letting Tadashi believe that the only way to get rid of them when they appeared was to get fucked into oblivion. 

Tadashi could feel the building in his stomach and the dick that he felt was choking him from the inside and he really wanted release.

“Daddy, please! Let me cum!”

Shindo smirked but Tadashi couldn’t see in the state he was in. All he could feel was the building with each thrust against his G-spot and inside his mind, he hadn’t stopped pleading and hoping that Shindo would hear him and let his body cum.

Shindo could feel his release quickly approaching so he let his thrusts become more erratic and the duo was lost in their rhythm. 

More mellow sounds were drawn out from Tadashi the deeper and slower Shindo went. 

Shindo wanted Tadashi to feel the heat of his cum in the pit of his stomach - _I want to breed this bitch up!_

When the flood of molten cum finally came, Shindo made sure to shove himself forward until his pubic hair was flush against Tadashi’s parted ass cheeks.

Shindo stroked his cock back and forth inside slowly- letting Tadashi’s ass muscles milk his cock entirely. 

Tadashi felt the cum fill him and he tightened to the point of straining his intestine‘s into a knot, then he was screaming as his orgasm ripped through his body - 

\- and his ass was buckling flush back against Shindo’s dick, his body spasming from the slaughter of pleasure and pain.

Shindo literally had to rip his cock out of his whores ass due to the tightness that was restricting him from doing it safely.

Tadashi tried to scream feeling the rip and the tearing of his asshole but his voice was spent so his mouth just widened in a shout, no sound leaving his mouth.

Shindo had broken him for the hundredth time.

Shindo left behind the copious amounts of seed that were enough to keep Tadashi full and stretched but blood was now also mixed within the white creamy substance.

Tadashi felt the cum running down the back of his legs, which he couldn’t be bothered to wipe away.

His mind had fully broken at this point in time - _fuck me more. I want more. Give me more. Cum. Cum. Cum in me again. Fuck me back into oblivion. Please! I don’t want to remember this pain when I come back. Just rape me again, for all I care._

 _His_ body tried to curl up on itself but with the continuous spasming he just laid there, his eyes in the back of his head and mind numb, all it feeling pleasure.

**...**

“Do you want to know what I love the most about you!?” Shindo asked.

But, Tadashi so out of it couldn’t hear anything. The only thing alerting him that the boss was speaking was through the blurriness of his vision he watched his lips move. Everything was a muffle in his eardrums, them ringing and his eyes were blank and in them appeared hearts - he was drunk on the pleasure that had washed over him

“-You try your hardest to lock yourself away from the pain and suffering that I cause you however each and every time you seem to fail and give into me. You try to appear to everyone with a formal and professional attitude just like a normal secretary would with your displayed calm demeanour but, in front of me, you always break. I love the thrill of raping you into silence each and every time and you always come back into my office with that look and giving in without a fight, moreover owning you like a dog and having complete control over you is complete enjoyment,” Shindo finished.

Then he was holding the man up in his arms, Tadashi still spasming in pleasure from the orgasm.

  
  
Suddenly the office door was opening - Joe and Cherry walking in screaming at each other then they were asking, “Oi Adam wheres that secretary that always stops us from entering -” Then they were both turning to look at there old friend both sets of eyes widening.

<<< JOE <<< CHERRY

“Oh,” they said at the same time, seeing the naked and cum covered secretary in Shindo’s arms.

“So you're still doing your same old shady shit,” Joe was hissing out.

“Oh Joe,” Shindo said shaking his head. “You used to like coming to every gangbang I hosted and you didn’t have any complaints back then as you raped that younger kohai’s asses and they screamed,” Shindo chimed.

Joe winced and Cherry was silent staring at the male in the bosses arms jealously overcoming him and shining through his eyes.

  
  


Then Shindo got an idea and was laughing his feet tapping away, then he was leaning down to the youngest man in the rooms ear and whispering, “Dog your not done just yet!”

Tadashi eyes widened in fear getting the gist of what Shindo was saying and not having it he was swiping his nails at Shindo’s face and accidentally caught some skin and drew blood.

_Shit! Shit! Please no….. Someone help. I’m going to get fucked. They are going to rape me, all three of them._

_But, Shindo doesn’t like sharing!... right?_

_Please No._

_HELP_

“Your such a bad boy,” Shindo scolded and then the body of Tadashi was thrown across the room, -

\- Joe and cherry gasping at the sudden violence shown and then Tadashi stopped rolling at their feet.

“How do you feel about fucking hard like old times?” Shindo asked and then they were talking among themselves.

Tadashi using this time was now crawling across the floor -

\- and reaching towards the office handles, the voices outside alerted him that there were a few people walking back and forth outside. Only a few more meters and he could escape and get help before they railed and broke him but, then a hand was gripping into his hair tightly and he was drawn back, his feet leaving the ground.

“Not so fast!” Cherry was saying. “It's not every day Adam offers his treasured things up to get fucked.”

“Help… someone please,” Tadashi whimpered out his eyes still straining on the glass office doors but he knew it was useless, the glass was tinted and no one could see in and the office shrouded in sound-proof material.

“Hmmm, it's been a while since I fucked a boypussy…. Yeah, I’ll join in like old times,” Joe said finally giving in to his urges.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this and I might look at writing more chapters so if you wanted to see them (Adam, Joe & Cherry) gangbang Tadashi together then I can look at writing it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the visual experienced - I wasn't 100% sure if I could add more inappropriate photos so I didn't just in case.


End file.
